<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Malicious Matron: Origins by Redsabdlcreations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156188">Malicious Matron: Origins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations'>Redsabdlcreations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABDL - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Breastfeeding, Diaper, F/M, Humiliation, Lactation, Mommydom, Soiling, Transformation, Wetting, messing, sissification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When anthropology student Chloe is given a pendant by her professor she learns of its amazing powers after accidentally running into someone on her college campus. Not only does it reduce the maturity of the people she comes in contact with but It changes Chloe as well. After a few interactions nebbishy college student Chloe becomes The Malicious Matron and her first rival is the young man she'd run into earlier, New York's most famous superhero The Blur!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Malicious Matron: Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was a commission for Maddie</p><p>In a huge city like New York, it’s easy to get lost in the hustle and bustle, especially when so many larger than life people are constantly running around. To Chloe, it was a normal day. The brunette was the definition of the word plain, at least in a city of beautiful socialites. She didn’t get her hair done at a fancy salon, leaving it to lay long against her back, unstyled, and her clothes matched that followed that same muted aesthetic. That wasn't to say she didn't wear her earthy turtlenecks and long, almost ankle-length skirts well.–they simply flowed from her body, concealing its true form. "Not that there's anything to hide." she grumbled as she pulled her skirt away from a set of closing doors. She was skinny to say the least, and she'd heard many descriptors over the years like lithe, supple, or slim, but there were two words that never changed: Flat and stick-like.</p><p>It used to bother her a lot, especially through high school, but now, in college, she didn't care as much. So she didn't attract attention, which meant she wasn't burdened by parties or friends or sex and she could focus on getting her Anthropology degree. With her arms full of textbooks and notes she made her way down the steps of her department's building. "Okay, Professor Brennan's meeting went well, but what's next? I've got to head over to the science building to drop off this idol."</p><p>The small limestone amulet slid along the smooth tops of her textbooks as she walked, and she constantly had to shift the book's weight to stop it from falling to the ground. Her professor, Dr. Madeline Brennan, had asked her to deliver the strange object to the science department for analysis and dating. "I don't see what the big deal is," she thought to herself, "it's a basic fertility totem." The classic image of a woman with exaggerated breasts and hips rattled against her books. Still, she was Professor Brennan's T.A. so she sighed and took the amulet by the length of leather it hung from to drop it off.</p><p>The unseasonably warm Fall day caused Chloe to pull at her beige turtleneck. Crossing the quad wouldn’t be fun, especially with the heat making her so uncomfortable. Without thinking she let her gaze wander down to the amulet–there was something about how the curves of the figure bent and the way its material caught the light. “It’s… so… alluring…” she whispered, totally entranced by the amulet as she walked. Suddenly Chloe stopped dead, only to fall backward immediately after. She’d been so focused on the limestone totem that she failed to notice whatever she just walked straight into. She couldn't help but feel like she’d smacked directly into a brick wall.</p><p>Tumbling towards the ground didn’t leave her much opportunity to see exactly what was happening, but from the corner of her eye she caught a strange glow and something like a warmth rushed through her. “Oof!” all those little observations quickly became unimportant as her rear hit the ground with a dull thud. “Hey!” she shouted, watching her papers flutter to the ground. She’d landed in the shadow of a tall man who stood towering above her with his hands on his hips. His stance almost made it look as if he was posing, and his chiseled face frowned as he looked down at Chloe. Pushing a loose lock of his dark fair back into its sculpted mass, he quickly rushed past her. The muscular form beneath his dark blue suit rippled as his feet pushed him away from the ground, especially with the almost black outlines and accents framing his athletic form. A quick “Sorry Citizen!” came from the man’s general direction behind Chloe, but before she could respond he was gone, leaving her alone on the ground of the quad.</p><p>”What the hell just happened!?” Chloe gasped, of course, the students around her not caring to answer or even offer to help, all of them too entranced by the adonis who’d just ran in the other direction rather than the stick girl on the ground. “Whatever…” she grumbled, pushing herself up to pick up the papers and books she’d dropped. There was a brief moment of panic about the limestone idol having fallen, but she was relieved to find it in her hand, with the leather cord wrapped around her wrist. She bent down, reaching for the notes she’d dropped, only to stumble again. Something was off, she felt top-heavy and her chest felt tight for some reason. With a dismissive shake of her head she pushed away the feeling, deciding to go ahead to the science department and drop off the small amulet.</p><p>It was unfortunate that when she got there that the radiology lab was closed for the day, meaning she’d come all the way across campus for nothing. “Did Professor Brennan really not check if the lab was open?” she groaned. It seemed like nothing about today was going Chloe’s way. “Guess I’ll just try again tomorrow.” Defeated as she was, there was still one bright spot in her mind–she got to keep the amulet and had time to examine it for herself. "It's a very beautiful piece." She dropped the leather tie over her head, allowing the idol to fall between her breasts. “Wait my breasts!?” She looked down at the peculiar new form that was her body. Normally when she wore a sweater her bust didn’t protrude in the slightest, but here she was with new jiggling masses pushing against the stretchy material of her top. “What. the. hell?” she wondered, feeling the new pillowy masses in her hands in amazement. She’d gone up a whole cup size with no warning. After taking a few minutes she realized that she was fondling herself in the middle of the science building,  so she hastily dropped her hands to her sides. Upon looking around and seeing that nobody was nearby she let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>With the new addition to her body bouncing as she walked, Chloe wandered back to her dorm, wondering just what’d happened to her to cause such a change. Apparently, the jaunt to the science department had taken longer than she thought as the sun was beginning to dip low into the skyline, leaving the whole world painted in the orange hues of twilight. As she walked, somebody bumped into her yet continued running immediately after. “Hey!” she shouted, and a young student looked back at her, having cleared a few meters of distance in a few seconds with his frenzied sprinting. “Sorry!” he shouted back, “The Blur is in front of the dorms! I wanna get an autograph before he’s gone!” He turned his attention back to the path ahead and just like that the student was gone. “At least this one didn’t knock me down.” Chloe thought, following his trail with curiosity. “Why was he so frantic though, and how do I know that name though… The Blur…”</p><p>Upon seeing the man the clamoring crowd was gathered around she remembered exactly who everyone was excited about. The Blur, New York’s famous superhero, and the person who’d knocked down Chloe earlier in the day. “I suppose that makes sense, had to go save somebody.” she thought, though she couldn't shake the feelings of anger upon seeing his face. "Still, he could’ve at least tried to stop himself from knocking me over..." Many considered The Blur to be an interesting case in terms of superheroes: he was young, younger than most anyway, but he'd quickly become the city’s main defender due to his powers. Super strength, flying, laser vision, and god knows what else. The overwhelming force he presented meant that not many villains ended up standing a chance against him in a one on one brawl. With a roll of her eyes, Chloe pushed through the fawning crowd to get a closer look. “Yeah,” she thought, “a real ‘super’ man…”</p><p>All around her fans shouted and hollered while the tall hero signed autographs and posed for selfies. By the time the brunette finally pushed to the front she could tell The Blur's time in the limelight here was coming to an end. Something about his smile seemed hollow, like he didn’t want to be among so many people for this long. Chloe didn’t care though and looked at him with expectant eyes once she made it to the front. Confused, The Blur simply looked back, waiting for her to say something. “Do you want a picture or something little lady?” was all he could ask when she said nothing. Inside, the anthropology major felt like a spark had hit a cask of gunpowder. “Little lady? LITTLE LADY!? This shit heel doesn’t even remember knocking me over? Pompous bastard! Thinks because he’s some big shot hero you don’t have to be careful, that you can just ruin somebody’s day!?” Outwardly, Chloe just blushed, frowned, and shook her head. “No thanks,” she grumbled, moving to walk past him to her dorm. As she passed she went to pat his massive arm. The brief interaction brought an unexpected occurrence as the glow of the amulet started again which distracted her enough to leave her hand on the hero’s arm absentmindedly, the strange unanticipated glow remaining upon sustained contact. A sudden rush of warmth, like the one when she'd been knocked down, spread through Chloe’s body causing her to gasp loudly.</p><p>Something was happening to her. An energy was radiating from the necklace around her neck and spreading through her body by way of her chest. She felt it targeted around her erogenous zones and drew a sharp breath in as a bizarre weighty feeling appeared all around her bosom and hips. The surge inside her felt good, and she didn’t want whatever it was to cease its heated flow through her. Only when she heard the soft patter of water hitting the ground did she pull her hand away. She turned to look at whatever the sound was only to see a growing wet stain on the crotch of The Blur’s dark blue suit. He and everyone around him watched in shock as a puddle formed beneath him. While everyone focused on the pooling urine beneath him, Chloe watched the hero's expressions–she could see the struggle and panic dance across his eyes. “He’s obviously trying to stop the flow, but he can’t. What happened?” she wondered, chuckling to herself internally. "Serves him right..." Meanwhile, The Blur's expression veered from panic to strategization as he looked around for an escape route while dark streaks snaked their way down his legs. *WHOOOSH* A sudden gust of wind billowed out into the crowd as the hero threw himself into the air and he flew away.</p><p>The gathered students were completely shocked. The paragon of justice, the city’s one great hope, the most powerful hero ever to appear had just pissed himself! Chloe herself couldn't believe the exchange that’d just occurred. While The Blur lost his humility in a sudden burst of liquid piss flowing down his leg she’d seemingly gained an abundance of sexual charisma. Her breasts had not only jumped up another cup size, but her skirt hung higher up her leg, pulled up by the sheer volume of her new voluptuous rear end. "It's not just that my rear is plumper though," she observed, "I think I'm a little taller than I was..." Luckily the people around, having seen something so mind-blowing, were not paying her any mind and as quickly as she could with her unfamiliar new body, Chloe rushed away heading toward her nearby dorm.</p><p>Once inside her single person dorm and out of the public eye, the ability to breathe easily returned to her. Her entire time outside was a rush, and it'd left her with so much adrenaline pumping through her system that Chloe wasn’t really sure if what she felt was even real. However, standing in front of the full-length mirror of her dorm reaffirmed for her the reality she was experiencing. The changes to her body were, in fact, very real. Chloe's hips had widened, her ass was noticeably plumper, and her breasts bounced seductively under her sweater due to their added mass. "This is unreal," she thought, fondling her newfound assets now that she was alone and no one could see her. She couldn't help but wonder "what the hell was going on.” Then, like puzzle pieces falling into place, she began to understand how these crazy events sequenced and fit together.</p><p>”I did that!” She exclaimed, realizing the direct correlation between her contact with the hero and her growth. “The amulet lit up both times; The first time was just a bit, but that sustained contact cause so many changes. I‘m curvier, just like the goddess on the amulet…” Chloe's thoughts started to trail off as she ran the amulet's smooth stone between her fingers. Obviously it had something to do with the amulet, the strange limestone totem held powers of some sort, and without realizing it she'd tapped into them. *Knock Knock Knock* A sudden pounding on her door ripped her attention away from the mysterious idol. "Coming!" she shouted, dropping it back between her breasts and opening the door. She'd done it without thinking, not realizing that whoever was standing there would probably be shocked by the sudden development she'd experienced within the last 40 minutes. Luckily it was just the dorm's resident football star Brad Summers.</p><p>“Hey Advisor! Got a package for you from the Archaeology head.” Chloe only shook her head, astounded at both the brash nature of her visitor and how wrong he was. “Brad, it’s Anthropology, not Archaeology. This is from Professor Brennan right?” she asked the tall jock wearing a letterman jacket. “Yeah yeah…” he said inattentively. Obviously, Brad wasn’t paying much attention to Chloe’s words, instead choosing to focus on her new “assets” bulging from her chest. “What a pig.” Chloe scoffed quietly, but still loud enough so that Brad’s attention was pulled back into reality. “What?” he asked, after which Chloe simply waved his confusion away. “Nevermind,” she said, suddenly having an idea. “Come on in though. I had something to talk to you about anyway." Brad, in his infinite wisdom, simply nodded and followed, closing the door behind him.</p><p>The contents of the package shuffled as she tossed it onto the bed, and after her professor's last gift she was curious as to what could be inside, but at the moment, she had other interests to attend to. The young jock nervously shifted in the middle of her room looking around at the immaculately upkept dorm “So what did you need R.A.?” he asked, stepping closer to Chloe as he did. “He thinks he’s about to get some,” she thought, readying herself to finally test her power unfettered. “Doesn’t even think about me never looking like this before or that this is weird. What a moron.” Without mercy her hand darted forward and she placed her palm flat on the young man’s chest. The surge she’d felt earlier from her encounter with The Blur returned as her amulet lit up. The warmth was much more controlled this time, and without the rushing adrenaline she could see exactly what was happening to her and the poor jock in front of her.</p><p>Bright green energy, radiating out from the fertility idol around Chloe’s neck, seemed to wrap around Brad and drain away his masculinity bit by bit. His muscles shrank, his wide shoulders narrowed and his form became delicate and slender. She watched as the lime green light shined through the fabric of his clothes while his normally toned form softened beneath the now translucent material. Even in his jeans, the normally noticeable bulge shrank before her eyes and left him with little left to please anybody with. Those same ethereal tendrils ran through her in a different way, giving to what it took from him. The power of the energy was forcing her to grow taller, widening her hips, and causing her breasts to grow increasingly larger. Through all these strange transformations the feeling remained appealing to her, running straight up her spine with lightning jolts of pleasure while she drained Brad of his manhood. At least, that's what she figured she was doing as the messy brown tufts of hair on his head began growing at astonishing rates so that its length rivaled Chloe’s.</p><p>”This is phenomenal!” she thought, reveling in her newfound power as the ghostly fog entered Brad’s ears and faint whispering filled his head. In her own head, she heard a similar whispering, almost like somebody was adding thoughts to her brain. “Y~e~s~s~s,” said the ethereal voice, “Drain the weak men, grow stronger and make them your sissy slaves.” Though odd to think that this idol was messing with her mind, she didn't reject its message. The power she was experiencing was a tantalizing incentive to do as the ghostly voice commanded, and demoralizing some rather rude jerks in the process served as a bonus, so Chloe only nodded to the voice from nowhere, accepting its commands obediently. “Gooood,” it replied as the energy began retreating into the amulet, “Check the box, you’ll need its contentsssss.” As quickly as it'd come the powerful energy from the fertility idol disappeared, leaving Chloe standing silently in her room and a transformed Brad below her.</p><p>While Chloe’s clothes had certainly grown tighter, her new growth wasn’t near as much as she'd experienced in her two encounters with The Blur. “Maybe I just get more out of super-powered individuals.” she said, shrugging and looking down to see how the process had fully affected her guest. Brad, who was almost unrecognizable at this point, shuffled wearily on the ground seemingly exhausted by the process. "What to do with him now?” she thought, suddenly catching herself. "No, wait, not him, her?" After an internal debate she nodded to herself. "Yeah, her..." she thought “I wouldn’t call you much of a man anymore anyway.” she chuckled, and much to her surprise the new sissy nodded in agreement. "I'm your perfect little sissy girl!" Brad squeaked. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at her new voice, which had risen several octaves during the transformation, but she was also interested in the sudden mental change. Apparently Brad was not only accepting of the new change she’d just undergone, but also fantastically obedient to Chloe, addressing her as mistress and following any order she gave. “Perfect,” Chloe thought, “a little sissy minion to do my bidding for me…”</p><p>She ordered her new toy to strip while she cut at the tape of her package with a long nail, a newer addition to her anatomy and extremely tough by her measure. Waiting for her inside was a strange piece of folded plastic, a cutesy red leotard white frilly sleeves and some unmarked bottles. As Chloe lifted the plastic square from the package a note fluttered to the ground and like a cat Brad moved forward to catch it, presenting it to her new mistress. ”Thank you Brad,” she said, feeling her tongue catch on the name. “No, not Brad, you can’t be a Brad anymore. What about Breanna?” she asked and her sissy plaything nodded enthusiastically. “Good.” she said, turning her attention to the slip of paper.</p><p>Dear Chloe,</p><p>Enjoy the power you’ve been granted. Your new patron expects great things from you. The items in this box will clothe your first altered sissy, but I recommend you go to the address below, the debit card included will be enough to get you started.</p><p>-B</p><p>At the bottom of the page was the promised address. While Chloe wasn’t sure about what any of this meant, she didn’t want to question her new "gifts'.” She’d spent so long unseen and unheard, the quiet little churchmouse doing as she was told, but now somebody saw fit to grant her these amazing abilities. Now she could make people truly see her and bend them to her new dominating will. “After all,” Chloe said with her face twisting into a sinister smile and looking at Breanna, who stood watching naked, “Little Sissies need Mommy to take care of them…” In a flash, Chloe lotioned and powdered Breanna, making sure to tease her about her new dismal sissy clitty before she pulled the red and white ruffle-butt onesie over her head and clicked the snap crotch closed. “Where to now Mistress?” the eager sissy asked. She thought hard for a moment before settling on the address on the bottom of the page, taking the diaper butt sub by the hand and heading out the door to her dorm.</p><p>Apparently the road to their destination led the pair down multiple back alleys till they stood in front of a fluorescent pink door surrounded by dingy New York brickwork and grime. The entire way there Breanna toddled beside her new mistress, the thick diaper around her waist forced her to waddle slowly as her new chubby thighs were spread wide by its bulk. It gave Chloe a chance to laugh and tease her along the way as she prodded the sissy's puffy bum or teased him about her new gait. However, upon reaching her destination, she stood looking at the door for several silent minutes. She found herself worried about what lay beyond as it remained her next blind step into the great unknown of her strange transformational journey. Next to her, Breanna fidgeted uncomfortably. “Is the little one nervous or is it… something else?” Chloe wondered. The way her minion shifted from one foot to the other made her consider that maybe she needed something else. The Blur had peed himself upon prolonged contact with her and the mysterious box she’d received did include a diaper. While she may have thought it odd in the moment, she didn’t see any problem with a development such as her victims losing continence. In fact, it made her a little excited, controlling these little playthings and weakening them to the point where they couldn’t even control their bladders anymore. “Do you need something dear?” she asked. In response Breanna shook her head no, but the general hissing sound from her diaper told Chloe exactly what she needed to know. She reached down and felt the rapidly expanding crotch fill her palm, the warmth of the urine being absorbed by the padding pressed against her skin. Breanna turned her gaze away in embarrassment and Chloe just chuckled. “Well aren't you just a naughty little liar. That’s okay, I’ll make sure to punish you once we’re done here."</p><p>With her purpose reassured by her sissy's squishy, piss soaked diaper, Chloe took the doorknob and entered the building. Walking through the door was like being transported to a whole new world; all around her clothes covered in lace and frills hung from various racks and on slim mannequins. Against one wall plastic cases of patterned diapers were stacked from floor to ceiling while various pacifiers and childish accessories lined the other shelves not occupied by frilly dresses and childish onesies. “What the hell is this place?” Chloe asked, amazed by the selection around her. A tall gentleman with heavy bags under his eyes moved from behind the counter to her left, looking her compatriot up and down. “How may I help you today?” he asked. While his manner was more or less polite something about his accent hinted at a certain stuffiness. With a smile, Chloe shrugged. “I really don’t know actually.” she responded. Something about this place made her feel like this gentleman could understand more than anyone else, so she took a moment to explain her whole situation, including her powers and Breanna’s new appearance. The man listened patiently and was strangely unsurprised upon hearing all of this, nodding along as Chloe explained each aspect. When she finished he looked her up and down, taking in the canvas he had to work with. “Well,” he said, walking back behind the counter to his left, “I did receive a call that you’d be coming in, I assume you can pay for the starter kit someone had me put together?” Chloe cocked her head in confusion, unsure of what the shopkeeper meant. That was until he pulled up a bag covered in various comic sound effect bubbles and set it on the glass counter. “This has a stock of diapers, lotions, powders, and outfits. We’ve also stashed some bindings in the side pocket should you have any little ones who decide not to follow your instructions.” With the man's continued explanations Chloe found that her confusion only grew. Becoming frustrated at not being understood, the man very dryly came out with the obvious. “Ma’am we supply supervillains and supervillainesses who specialize in sissifying and babyfying their targets. Is that of some interest to you, or are you wasting my time here?”</p><p>She had not, in fact, meant to waste the shopkeepers time, and with the store's purpose finally plainly spelled out she felt like she finally understood what this was all about. “Of course,” she thought, “Professor Brennan wanted me to do all this–she granted me these powers with the idol and set me up with these supplies. I’m supposed to take control.” She pumped her fist with a determined resolution. “I will take control.” She whispered to herself. Chloe looked back up to the tired gentleman with a smile on her face, “Okay sir, I’ll take the kit. What else can you show me.” For the first time since they’d entered he cracked a wide smile. “Every villainess needs a signature look–why don’t we take your measurements and decide yours?" he asked, gesturing to the back room with a sweeping hand “Absolutely!” Chloe said, taking Breanna’s hand and pulling her along, “We should keep in mind though, they seem to change constantly. “Oh good,” The man replied, “I love a challenge.”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Within a week, a new villain had grown rather active in the city of New York. The Malicious Matron terrorized men and women alike in broad daylight, leaving them weak and babbling about “serving mommy.” Each person was drained of their intelligence, muscle mass, and continence by this strange woman as she robbed jewelry stores across the city. This was Chloe’s master plan: she hoped to attract the attention of a certain famous hero by leaving so many with symptoms like what he’d experienced, and why not make some cash on the side while she was at it? She wasn’t alone either–her trusty sidekick Baby Breanna did such a good job distracting people and holding them down while Mommy took away their strength. As the crime spree continued the media began to paint the duo as an unstoppable force. Chloe was inclined to believe it too, especially with her gaining more and more strength with each person she drained of maturity.</p><p>It was on their seventh or eighth outing that her target appeared, stopping her in the middle of a robbery. “HEY!” The Blur shouted, pointing to the PVC clad villain draining a jewelry store owner. Her outfit consisted of a long black coat over a black rubber leotard, one that stretched to accommodate her changing body as needed. She turned to look at the welcome intruder to her robbery, revealing her face that was obscured by a small mask covering the area around her eyes, effectively hiding her identity." Her hair was held in a tight bun by a pair of chopsticks which bobbed as she moved to look upon her prey. With a scoff she took her hands away from the jeweler, turning to meet the gaze of her long-awaited target. “The Blur finally comes into focus? Seems like I’ve been waiting forever for you.” Outwardly Chloe kept her cool, flexing and striding calmly while the pair circled each other, but inside she was freaking out. “Oh god, was that cool? It sounded cool but maybe it was too corny… Shit, focus up girl, you’ve got above average strength, but he’s the strongest hero in town. Don't get caught off guard... just gotta get in close.” The pair circled each other a few more times before a look of dawning realization crossed the Hero’s face. “Wait a second, aren’t you that girl from the col-” “Now!” Chloe thought, rushing towards The Blur while he was distracted by his own recognition. With his speech interrupted he dove left but Chloe was ready, throwing out an arm to catch him mid-dodge. If he’d realized who she was then he knew that all she needed to do was touch him, so before he got too far Chloe boxed him in between her and a pillar, placing her hands on his strong chest.</p><p>That now-familiar flow of energy hit her, but more steadily. She’d learned to control how much she took within the last few days of practicing and considered it important that she only drain a little from her new rival each time they met. As she sucked away a portion of his muscle mass and height she breathed in deep, reveling in the fact that he’d experience this process slowly, and the demoralization over constant battles would leave him broken. She pulled her hands away with a sigh, enjoying the added mass she’d obtained, but something was different this time: while her breast felt fuller they hadn’t gotten any larger. But she’d worry about the internal pressure later, for now, she had a calling card to leave to the pathetic hero who’d fallen to the ground. “Looks like that suit is a little baggy on you Blur, maybe you should pad it out with something.” With a sinister smile crossing her lips she turned to Breanna, who was wearing a latex onesie of her own and carrying the comic sound effect bubble diaper bag she’d gotten from the shop. The sissy waddled forward, her suit squeaking as rubber met rubber and crinkling with every step from the massively poofy padding around her waist. Chloe chuckled, “It’s like there’s a pillow around my little one’s waist, right? We have to contain that adorable little tush after all." Chloe gave a pat to Breanna's diapered butt, rubbing the padding with her palm and causing her sweet little sub to moan before turning her attention back to The Blur. "Well don’t worry," she said, "we’re gonna start you out with something nice and thin.” The villainess held out her hand and Breanna pulled a pack of pull-ups from the bag and slid it towards the hero lying on the ground. His heavy breathing definitely indicated the struggle he was experiencing after having his energy drained. Why else would he just lie there and take this humiliation “I suspect you’ll need these,” Chloe said, "I’ve worn away your bladder control to almost nothing after all.” She turned to leave, taking the diaper bag and a sack full of diamonds Breanna had collected while she dealt her opening blow. With a laugh, she turned back to the hero just before leaving. “If you're good I’ll make sure to check and see if you’re wet next time we meet!”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Oh my god that was amazing! He was completely helpless!” Chloe couldn’t contain her excitement back in her dorm. She paced and squealed about while Breanna watched, wondering what her next move should be. “We need to isolate him again, right, and drain him of his continence while he’s wearing his pull-ups so we can convince him he needs thicker diapers." Her loyal sissy only sat there, nodding her head and watching her closely. She seemed enraptured by something, but it surely wasn't Chloe’s words, which her mistress took little notice of, still too thrilled about the success of her first battle. In the midst of her excitement, she'd also somewhat ignored the new change her body had undergone, that was until the swelling pressure in her breasts became too much to bear. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, not that Breanna or the empty room knew. In a haste she pulled at the top of the form-fitting leotard, popping her bust free to the open room. The sight of her enormously engorged nipples shook her, causing her to reel back. Wet spots were left on her leotard and a white fluid leaked from her breasts. "Well that's a new and unexpected development." Chloe said, rather confused, “I’m lactating?” Obviously, this was the natural progression of the amulet’s power, but she had no way of knowing that! “Even if I had, would I have stopped?” she wondered.</p><p>With her focus on the new development in her ever-changing villainess body, Chloe failed to notice her sissy in the corner lackadaisically thrusting her diapered groin into her hand and drooling over the dripping fluid from her dommy mommy. It wasn’t until Breanna charged forward greedily and latched herself to Chloe's breast that she realized the powerful effect of her new milk. Breanna was suckling at it greedily, like it was an intoxicating drug, and no matter how she pulled the submissive sidekick was latched tight. She thought it best to let her finish rather than fight it so she simply scooped them up and sat on her bed, cradling her diapered dork in her arms while she drained the heavy liquid from one teat before swapping them to the other. It was instinctual really–she knew exactly how to hold and cradle her gluttonous sissy so she was comfortable. At the same time, the relief of pressure in her breasts was immensely gratifying as was the stimulation to her now sensitive nipples as the ruffle butt sub hallowed her cheeks to take in the sweet breastmilk. Halfway through Breanna's meal, Chloe swore she could hear a faint rumble coming from her midsection, a guttural sound that signaled the inevitable storm, but her sissy baby made no moves to unlatch. “Oh? Such a greedy little girl that you can’t stop drinking even to mess yourself?” Chloe asked. Her question was swiftly answered as Breanna grunted into her nipple, forcing a bout of flatulence into her diaper. Chuckling at the sheer childishness of her baby girl she dropped her hand to the seat of her sissy’s pants and felt the forceful push of mess into her padding. The way the crinkly shell tented out and drooped from her shameless pants filling was so satisfying to her, especially considering that this was the same dumb jock who'd harassed her weeks before. “Normally a punishment would be in order after acting on your own, but I’ve got something special in mind for my greedy little stinker.“ As Chloe whispered softly to her still drinking baby, she activated her powers and caressed the exposed stomach, draining not only her ability to control her bowels, but also leaving her forever unable to know and feel when she had to go. “May it be as much of a punishment for the bad sissy you once were as it is a reward for my lovely baby’s love and dedication.”</p><p>Once the weight of her milk was finally relieved she sighed, feeling Breanna’s lips finally release. “Well, well, finally full?” Chloe asked the blushing baby girl in her arms, “Your diaper certainly is.” she punctuated her statement by squishing the stinky gunk against Breanna which, to her surprise, elicited a lewd moan from her milk stained lips. She cocked an eyebrow at the sound. “Oh, did you like that?” She asked coyly, giving her another rub and watching her buck in response. Breanna looked up to Chloe with her pleading eyes, begging her to continue and cause the inevitable sticky mess her little sissy clitty would produce. With a sigh Chloe obliged, “How can I say no to that face!” she thought.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The pair’s next outing the following day was just as bombastic as the last as the patrons of the bank they’d just walked into were panicking about the woman who’d walked in, touched the security guard, and caused her to fall to the ground cooing and drooling with a grumble in her tummy and a load forming in her pants. The Malicious Matron and Baby Breanna had barely set the teller to her task of procuring a sack full of bills when The Blur burst through the roof, hovering above them by a few feet. The plump villainess couldn’t help but chuckle, noticing how his heroic outfit hung a little loose from his body. “So you finally show your face!” Chloe called, putting on her best authoritative tone, a tone that'd grown to see more and more use since she’d taken on her role as the Malicious Matron. “Is the amulet doing it though?” she wondered. The effects of the strange idol seemed unendingly extraordinary and powerful. She shook the thoughts from her head, refocusing on the floating figure.</p><p>”I’m here to face you!” he called, pointing an accusatory finger at her, “You did something to me and I’m going to fix it by ending your reign of terror, Matron!” “Oh,” Chloe thought, “he knows my villain name, now I’m really famous.” As nonchalant as she felt, the problem of The Blur’s flight confounded Chloe–how was she supposed to bring him in close so she could begin the draining process? He already knew not to let her within touching range. An idea struck her quickly though, and she pulled down the top of her bunny suit esque leotard to reveal her perky nipples. Like a switch was flipped, anybody who’d been affected by her drain powers turned like they’d smelled something delicious. The guard drooled on the floor, crawling towards her laboriously while Breanna just stared hungrily. As she expected, The Blur dropped to the ground as well, seemingly entranced by her engorged bust and the scent of her breast milk. As quick as she could she issued a quick order to Breanna to subdue the hero while she bent down and pulled something small and plastic from her devious diaper bag. While The Blur stared, mesmerized by the slow drip of milk from Chloe's teat, Breanna ran at him from the side, tackling him to the ground before he had a chance to realize exactly what was happening. “Hey!” he shouted, moving to get up and return the blow. “Hold him down sissy!” Chloe shouted, approaching the hero with a casual stride, her tall heels clicking against the floor tile floor. She watched her babyfied sidekick shuffle and panic for a moment, unsure of how to stop a super powered individual from escaping. Luckily she had her own bout of amazingly quick thinking and stepped over his head, positioning her diapered butt right above his face. Then, suddenly she dropped, planting her already soaked padding right against his face.</p><p>With Chloe’s target sufficiently occupied she pulled her top back up, halting the effect of the breast milk’s pheromones, and from under the padding she heard the muffled cries of distress and found herself amused. She looked to her trusty sissy sidekick with a smile. “Good thinking.” she said, giving her an approving smile. Breanna nodded. “But Mommy,” she whimpered while absentmindedly massaging her stomach, “something feels strange.” Chloe smiled again, unable to believe her incredible luck. “Well,” she spoke in mock worry, “I think I know what the issue is.” "You do, Mommy!?" exclaimed Breanna, "What should I do?" Chloe spoke confidently, "You're probably bloated and gassy from the meal you had earlier, so you just need to push a little bit for Mommy and you'll feel all better." Chloe knew she was going to enjoy what happened next. Breanna strained as her Mistress instructed, completely unaware as The Blur cried out louder as flatulence filled her diaper and the outer plastic crinkled as it grew stained and lumpy. Breanna shuddered in ecstasy as the strange feeling was replaced by unexpected pleasure. In the afterglow of her sudden near orgasm, she remembered her duty given to her by her Mistress and turned around to make sure her captive was still there. As she turned around, she caught a whiff of something pungent and, with no shame whatsoever, ridiculed The Blur while waving her hand in front of her, “Wow, weren’t you still supposed to have control over that, stinky sissy?” While Chloe certainly enjoyed the show, she finally turned her attention to The Blur’s bottoms, slicing away his pants with her new sharp nails and revealing the Disney princess pull-up beneath them. She was unsurprised that he’d taken to wearing the protective underwear she’d left him but she was surprised by how soaked it was. “Looks like you can’t even hold your bladder anymore huh?” she asked, pulling the soggy pull up down The Blur’s thighs and exposing his above average member to the open air. It wasn’t like she was expecting an answer, what with Breanna’s chubby thighs wrapped around his ears while her diaper filled above his face.</p><p>”My, my, a lot to be proud of down here isn’t there?” Chloe said, taking the meat in her hands and giving it a few gentle pulls to see it twitch and react. “Too bad we’re about to take almost all of it away and lock you up!” She moved her hand from The Blur’s dick and grasped his thigh, bringing forth the ethereal green glow to bring his own strength into her. Before her eyes the rapidly hardening member shrank, losing its inches within seconds until all that was left was two inches of pitiful sissy meat that struggled to stand straight and strong. “Awwww, look at that little sissy clitty.” Chloe cooed, making sure the struggling hero heard as she prodded the pathetic penis before her before producing the bright pink cage she'd pulled from her bag earlier. With his ego so horribly bruised, the straining dick began to soften which allowed Chloe to click the locking cage around it, permanently trapping it into its flaccid state. Meanwhile, beneath Breanna’s now full diaper the hero’s movements dwindled until he was lying still. Chloe pulled the still squishy pull up back over his new cage, tapping her sissy's arm so that she'd stand. Breanna hesitated though, grinding her diaper against the face of The Blur and chasing a third orgasm from his movements. “Hey!” Chloe snapped, bringing forth her mommy voice to snap the lusty sidekick back to attention, and in a scramble she crawled off of the hero. The Blur's breathing deepened as he was finally allowed non diaper filled air and weakly he looked up to Chloe who shot him a smile. “Until next time little hero.” she said, grabbing the sack of money from the counter and walking out the door. The wake of her actions painted a wonderful scene: a crawling guard begging for breast milk, terrified onlookers too shocked to move, and a hero lying in the middle of the floor in a piss soaked princess pamper.</p><p>This pattern continued between the pair: Chloe would terrorize the public and babyfy a few people, and The Blur would appear only to succumb to her powers and lose a little more of his strength. In the meantime Chloe got stronger, her milk’s pheromones now affected everyone around her if exposed to the open air and she’d seemingly gained some of the Blur’s super strength, finding that she was able to lift grown men like they weighed nothing. Her rival in the meantime became skinnier, losing his muscle mass and abilities one by one. His hair was longer now too, flowing in wavy locks around his new slightly chubby and feminine face. With the combatants changing so did their battles, more and more easily Chloe was able to more easily overpower her rival, making each confrontation shorter. Each time she left him with a new piece to add to his sissy wardrobe too, not that he ever showed up wearing them, but still, she wanted to let him know that eventually he would. A frilly dress with an attached diaper cover here, an adorably large pacifier there, some cute thigh high striped socks or a great big satin pink bonnet. Each piece further reinforced his future and how little he could do to stop it. Her favorite was taking him over her knee and pulling out a bulbous plug to shove into his naughty little hole while he squealed. She left him gripping his full bum soon after, as he could do little to fight after that. She’d upgraded him to full, thick overnight diapers too. After seeing his flooded pull-ups in every confrontation she figured he needed them.<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>As Chloe stared down at The Blur this time, she knew he had very little strength left to fight, yet he still came back ready to face her again. “You keep coming to fight me alone, little hero.” Chloe said, dropping her bag to the ground and spreading her feet for a wide stance. Breanna stood behind her, smug yet ready to intervene knowing that this was intended to be the last playdate with The Blur before Chloe left him a weak mess. “Yeah, I do.” he said, unable to disguise the fact that his voice had risen by several octaves, “but I’m not going to lose to you!” He dropped low and rushed forward, apparently hoping to knock Chloe down by plowing through her. Without moving, Chloe chuckled and called forth the newest addition to her arsenal. The ghostly tendrils of her power snaked out from her necklace and darted towards the rushing hero, catching him mid-run and stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>”W-what!?” he sputtered, “You-you have to touch me for your powers to work!” Chloe chuckled, moving closer as he struggled against her vitality draining powers. From his midsection an audible rumble emerged, and he doubled over from an obvious cramping sensation. “Please, please not that…” he pleaded and for the first time in all their bouts Chloe shot the poor sissy a sympathetic look. “I have only one thing left to take from you, and today is the day.” With a tender caress of The Blur’s soft face, she sucked away the last of his continence while Breanna pulled down his pants, exposing his poofy padded butt so they could watch the show. The hero cringed and winced as the cramping in his stomach became too much and a loud fart trumpeted from his padding, announcing the loud squelching mess that followed it. The Blur’s body pushed the icky muck into his bright pink diaper automatically, causing the back of his crinkly padding to bulge and swell before dropping between his spread legs, sagging as it struggled to hold the weight of his forced filling. While his body continued to make rude and embarrassing sounds The Blur groaned and moaned,  struggling desperately to stop his bowel's incessant push.</p><p>The Malicious Matron and her sissy sidekick watched on, pleased with The Blur’s complete and utter degradation as he dropped to his knees, pressing his rapidly expanding padding against the ground and squishing the smelly mess inside against himself. By now her drain ability had completely taken his mind and The Blur was nothing more than a pleasure obsessed incontinent sissy with little more on her mind than cumming and filling her pants. “Too bad we won’t get to play with our little hero anymore.” Chloe sighed, enjoying the sight of the sissy beginning to grind her hips into the ground and force the padding against herself, lost in the effects of stimulation to her locked away prick. “Yeah…” Breanna said wistfully, I guess we’ll just have to find a new hero to break, huh Mommy?” Chloe nodded in agreement. “I suppose we will.” With another sigh the pair walked off, leaving their defeated rival to grind away helplessly in front of a gawking crowd.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Back at her dorm, Chloe thought about her next move, wondering exactly what to do now that she’d achieved her goal, but a knock at the door pulled her away from her plotting. When she opened it she had to stop herself from falling back in surprise. Dressed in a pink frilly dress covered in lace and every other babyish item she'd left behind was The Blur. “Mommy!” she shouted out from behind her pacifier, throwing a wide armed hug around Chloe. “Well, well,” she said, still unable to hide her surprise. “Looks like the big stinker found me, what’re you doing here?” The excited sissy bounced up and down and her short skirt flared, allowing Chloe a peek at the snap crotch diaper cover struggling to contain the messy diaper underneath. The Blur pulled back and looked at her excitedly “I’m here to help, just like Breanna! A good sissy should always serve mommy after all." She punctuated the statement by giving her diaper’s drooping crotch a gentle pat. “I know of lots more heroes you can play with too and I’ll tell you where they are, as long you let me help you.”</p><p>Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not only was her rival here, but her powers had completely warped her mind into a subservient baby mush, and she wanted to help her do it to more Heroes? "What a win!" she thought ecstatically. The general idea was actually brilliant. Not only would they not see her coming but with powers like hers she could have the whole city under her thumb. As she considered the plan her new sissy proposed, Breanna came up from behind and pulled down the top of her leotard, exposing the dripping milk ducts that craved the attention of her sissy babies’ mouths. “Oh alright.” she said as the two drooling diaper fillers in front of her stared hungrily. Without hesitation, they latched, on hallowing their cheeks and suckling greedily, enjoying the milk that'd fill their tummies and diapers in rapid order. “These two sure are a handful though, and this dorm room is already looking pretty crowded.” she thought, “I think I’m gonna need to build myself a great big nursery for all these new heroes I’ll be taking in…”</p><p>You can find my commission info on   Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179   or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968   You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412   Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works   Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations   if   you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at  the  moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>